Y entonces ocurrió
by TrixBB
Summary: Me da vueltas en la cabeza pensar que pasó después que terminaron de cantar y despedir a Vincent en el 6x22. Aquí mi manera de imaginar las cosas. Estamos en cuenta regresiva faltan TRECE!


Y entonces ocurrió, ella había deslizado su brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo. Era la señal que había esperado todo el día, la confirmación de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no era cuestión de una sola noche, sino por el contrario marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos, una vida de pareja y aunque ninguno de los dos lo sospechara aún, una vida de familia.

Esa noche después de despedir a Vincent, permanecieron un largo rato intercambiando anécdotas con los demás miembros del equipo, historias graciosas que demostraban un entrañable afecto por el joven aprendiz. Resultaba evidente que nadie quería separarse del grupo, como si permaneciendo juntos, de alguna manera lograsen reducir el dolor que sentían por la pérdida del amigo.

Los primeros en partir fueron Angela y Hodgins. El avanzado embarazo de la artista y las pocas horas que había logrado dormir la noche anterior recostada en uno de los sillones del Jeffersonian hicieron efecto, al punto que llegó un momento en que la futura madre difícilmente podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Jack la ayudó a levantarse y se despidió por ambos. Todo el camino a casa permanecieron en silencio, cuando llegaron, ella yacía profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto. El hombre de ciencia aprovechó esa oportunidad para agradecer a Dios por permitirles terminar ese horroroso día a salvo, por un momento se sintió culpable, ellos estaban a salvo pero a qué precio… ¡a cambio de la vida de un joven muchacho al que todavía le quedaba tanto por vivir! Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, miró a su hermosa mujer dormida al lado y colocó con extrema suavidad una mano sobre su vientre de casi 35 semanas, sintió como su hijo no nacido se estremecía ante su contacto y sonrío. Volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un somnoliento "¿hemos llegado ya?".

Luego fue el turno de Cam, se despidió con una mirada cargada de resignación, subió a su auto y manejó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas todo el camino a casa. Al llegar, decidió permanecer un rato en el auto, intentando serenarse antes de bajar, sin percatarse de que Michelle la observaba desde la ventana de la sala. La adolescente estaba indecisa, no sabía si salir a darle el alcance en el auto y ofrecerle el consuelo que evidentemente necesitaba, o si debía dejarla recuperar su equilibrio y mantener su imagen de madre adoptiva fuerte, casi imperturbable. Finalmente se decidió y salió de la casa, caminó rápidamente hasta el auto, abrió la puerta del conductor y extendió los brazos ofreciendo a su madre todo el afecto que podía. Cam se derrumbó en los brazos que se le ofrecían y descubrió en la compañía silenciosa de su hija todo el apoyo que necesitaba para sobrevivir a ese día interminable.

Sweets no quería partir, el joven psicólogo intentaba encontrar en alguna de las teorías aprendidas a lo largo de todos sus años de estudios el mecanismo para superar este trance. Miraba en silencio al agente y a la doctora, que como era usual parecían estar en su propio universo comunicándose sin palabras, y en ese momento con cierta vergüenza tuvo que reconocer que su interés en esa pareja iba más allá de lo meramente profesional. De cierta manera, nada racional y totalmente emocional, había superado la pérdida de sus propios padres, a través de la creación de una relación con ambos. Sintió que se había ruborizado por sus pensamientos y se puso de pie de golpe, tosió para llamar la atención de la pareja, la antropóloga levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogadoramente, Booth permaneció con la mirada pérdida en sus manos y preguntó "¿qué ocurre Sweets?". "Creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar" respondió el psicólogo, "mañana tengo pacientes desde temprano, buenas noches", agregó mientras se alejaba entonando en voz baja "La lima y el coco".

Y entonces ocurrió, por fin se quedaron solos después de aquel día que por momentos parecía que no iba a terminar jamás.

La primera en hablar fue Brennan, "Booth, si estás muy cansado y prefieres estar solo puedo irme a mi departamento esta noche, para que puedas descansar…", antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el agente había colocado con suavidad un par de dedos sobre los labios de la antropóloga y con la mirada le suplicaba que no dijera nada más.

Respiró profundo y rogando a Dios para que Huesos no sintiera pánico por sus palabras, el hombre que había sido capaz de recibir una bala por ella y que sin dudar un segundo recibiría todas las que fueran necesarias, aclaró "de ninguna manera, escúchame Huesos, tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos… yo no te voy a dejar jamás, de ahora en adelante estamos juntos, ¿me oyes?".

Ella no sabía si debía responder o si se trataba de una pregunta retórica, de esas que en un contexto social no necesitan respuesta, ante la duda prefirió irse por el camino seguro y señaló "te escucho perfectamente Booth, estamos a menos de 40 centímetros de distancia". Esa respuesta tan fuera de lugar, tan propia de su Huesos, lo hizo sonreír.

La antropóloga agregó "preferiría que esta noche nos quedáramos en mi departamento, tu sofá es un poco incómodo", ni bien terminó de expresar sus pensamientos se sonrojó al observar una mirada maliciosa en los ojos de su compañero, "Huesos, te aviso que no tengo planeado dormir en tu sofá" explicó él, mirándola a los ojos, y fue entonces que al agente le pareció percibir en los ojos de ella un destello de picardía. Ella sonrío y añadió "no te preocupes, tengo una habitación para huéspedes".


End file.
